Maddie x Prussia
by ChibitaliaVargas
Summary: Madeline was introduced to Gilbert by her cousin Francis What will Happen at the end? FIND OUT IF YOU READ THIS FICT! Fem!Canada x Prussia!


"Mon Petite cousin~!" Francis said as he came toward Madeline. "Bonjour Francis." "Madeline Let me introduce you to some of my friends~!" Francis said with a smile."U-um o-ok" "This is Toni!" He said pulling the Spaniard forward. "Hola Madelina~ I'm Antonio but you can call me Toni!" "O-ok" "And this is Gilbert." Once again pulling his friend forward "What the hell Fran-" He was inturupted when Francis put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Gilbert this is Madeline!" "Oh ya whatever" Gilbert didn't even bother looking at Madeline because he was still pissed at Francis for pulling him. "W-well I have to go Francis. Ill see you at home." Maddie Said while turning and walking home.

"Alfred im home!" She called out to Alfred her older brother. They are twins but people constantly mistake Madeline for Alfred. 'I still don't know how people mistake me for him! Seriously im a girl and im pretty sure Alfred doesn't have breasts…' Madeline continued to think but was interrupted by Alfred telling her something then heading out the door.'He's probably going with his girlfriend?'

Francis had been walking with Toni and Gilbert. They were going to Francis house (Also Alfred's and Maddies house) to watch a movie of somesort. It was obviously a Friday because of the last day of school.

Madeline had put her clothing in the wash so she was wearing an oversized Shirt, It looked like a dress but it wasn't technically a dress. She didn't think that anyone would come home she figured that Francis would go with his friends to do something stupid. But she was wrong. She heard the door click open first she thought it was Alfred but then she heard more footsteps.

Francis, Toni, And Gilbert got in the house. It was pretty clean. Gilbert at first thought his brother would have been here but that's impossible! "Maddie I am 'ome!" Francis went to look for his petite cousin. She was in the laundry room still so she doubt he would find her.

Madeline was embarrassed to go outside the laundry room because well she wasn't wearing pants! All she had on was a shirt that looked like a dress and her undergarment's…

Francis had told Toni and Gilbert to sit while he went to look for Maddie. Gilbert had to use the restroom so he went to explore the house to find a bathroom. While he was walking around Maddie heard his footsteps. She thought it was Francis at first but then when the person got closer and looked in the room she blushed like a tomato.

Francis came back to find only Toni sitting down. "Hey where's Gilbert?" "He needed to use the restroom so se fue." "Did you see what way?" "Over there." Toni said while pointing to the hallway. Francis began to walk and he saw Gilbert standing in a door way blushing.

"H-hello" Maddie said with a slight blush. Gilbert didn't respond. Madeline was about to say something when she was interrupted by her cousin. "Gilbert There you ar- Madeline? What are you wearing?" Madeline's face grew more embarrassed. "F-F-Francis! I-I thought y-you were g-going with your f-friends somewhere." "Non we were going to watch a movie… and why are you wearing that?" "A-all t-the o-o-other clothes a-are in t-the wash."

After Maddie had told Francis why she was wearing the top he told her to wear a red hoodie and some jeans he had bought while comeing here. Madeline took the clothing and went upstairs to change. Gilbert was still red from what he had seen. Francis was deciding to either throw water on Gilbert or to drag him to the living room. So he decided to do both. After throwing the water Gilbert just death glared at Francis. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" "You were frozen for what you saw." After hearing that Gilbert once again red. "Go to the living room at least if you ar' going to freeze again!"

Madeline came down wearing the hoodie and the jeans. "P-pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi Francis?" Madeline asked. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to watch zis movie wiz us." "U-uh o-ok i-I guess I have nothing else to do." And so she did she sat on a separate one person couch chair. Gilbert would stare at her from time to time. All he thought about was that girl. The first time he didn't catch her name because he was pissed at Francis. After the movie was over Francis had noticed that Gilbert had been staring at his cousin.

After Madeline left upstairs to sleep Francis went over to Gilbert. "I see you have been staring at mon Petite cousine~" Gilbert's Face grew red "Pfff- ha ha w-what?" "You cannot lie to me about l'amour" Francis gave a smirk and Gilbert just stared at him."W-well y-yah I guess." "I knew it you like mon petite Madeline~~!"

-7 month later-

In the morning but then Francis had asked her if she wanted to come with him, Toni, and Gilbert to the mall. Madeline wanted to refuse but Francis was practicly begging for her to go so she just accepted. Francis and Madeline met Gilbert and Toni at a park near the mall. "Hola Madelina!" "H-hello Toni and Gilbert."

Inside the mall Madeline heard a familiar voice calling out to her so she turned to see her friend Felicja. "MADDIE! Is that like you?" "Yes is it. Its nice to see you again Felicja." Felicja was a polish girl she met at Hetalia Acadamy. "Like I should take you shopping!" "I-I cant im here with them." She said turning around to face the Trio. "Come on! Jeans and a hoodie are like not your style you should wear a dress!" "Zats tru' Madeline you 'avent worn a dress in forever~" "B-bu-" She was cut off when Felicja dragged her into a store. Felicja gave her some dresses to try on. She decided to try on a light blue dress she was handed in the pile. She actually liked that one so she decided to leave it on. Felicja told her to come out so they can see the dress.

Madeline came out of the little room to see surprised faces. "Maddie you look like so adorable in a dress!" "Si, Si muy bonita en bestido~." "Madeline vous regardez si adorable~" "wow" Gilbert said almost to be a whisper. "M-merci!"

After looking at more clothing Madeline and Felicja finally said goodbye to each other and Felicja left. "W-well that was…. Interesting?" "Y-yah. W-well its getting late." "Y-yah Francis?" Madeline looked around and Francis was nowhere to be scene neither Toni. Only Gilbert was with her. She was her shy self again because she had started to like Gilbert and she wasn't used to being around him that much.

Gilber had told her that they probably left to the food court so they both went through the mall and they finally spotted Francis, Toni, and somebody else sitting at one of the tables. "Francis! Why did you guys leave?" "Oh sorry Madeline Toni saw His girlfriend~ And he started chasing her." "Shut up you Pervert Bastard!" Said the girl that was next to Toni. "O-oh w-well h-hello im Madeline." Madeline said with a slight smile on her face. "Im Lovina, Lovina Vargas!" Lovina was about to say something when a similar girl came and hugged her. "Ve~ SORELLA! I found you!" "Gah! Get of me Feli!" "Sorry! Big brother Francis-nii, Toni-nii, Gilbert- nii! What are you doing here?" "We were just bored and decided to come.. oh Have you met Madeline!" Said Francis bringing Madeline forward. "H-hello im Madeline." "Ciao! Im Feliciana! Its nice to meet you!" "Y-yes you too!" Then they heard another voice. "Feli there you are." "Ve~ Sorry Ludwig I found Sorella though!" "Stupid Potato Bastard." Mumbled Lovina. "Aww Lovi be nice!"

"Luddy! This is Madeline!" "o-oh H-hello." "Hallo. Im Ludwig." Then Gilbert Put an arm around Ludwig. "He is mein little Bruder!" "Ja." "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Gilbert "Feli needed to buy somethings so I drove her and Lovina." "Ah!"

After a looooong conversation with The twins and Ludwig Francis, Toni, Gilbert, and Madeline went home. Francis told the trio that they should stay here because it was late. They agreed so they stood in a guest room.

It was 3:00 am and Madeline was awake. She couldn't sleep so she decided to go downstairs to watch some T.V. She was starting to wonder were had Alfred gone this time but then She thought 'Wait its Alfred he can be anywhere!' She got downstairs and she saw that the television was already on. She wondered who it was and then she saw white hair.

She tried to get down silently but Gilbert saw her coming down. "H-hey." She said in her small voice. "Hey. Cant sleep?" She slightly nodded. "Ya. Come on sit down if you like?" And so she did she sat on the other end and they watched childrens cartoons. "Haha I remember these shows." Said Gilbert. "Mhm me and papa used to watch them when I was a kid. It was fun." "Ja Ludwig and I used to watch them with vati." Madeline and Gilbert continued to watch the show's. After a while Madeline fell asleep leaning on Gilberts shoulder. Gilbert Thought 'She looks cute when she's asleep.' "Ich liebe dich Birdie" he whispered.

The next morning Maddie woke up to see that Gilbert was hugging her. She didn't really struggle to stand up. She went straight to the kitchen and began making pancakes. After a few minutes Gilbert awoke to the smell of pancakes. He stood up to see Francis and Toni in there boxers and a shirt on. "guten Morgen" "Bonjour" "Buenos días" All of them said Good morning at the same time.

Maddie heard footsteps in the living room she figure it was Gilbert, Toni, and Francis. "Bonjour Madeline." "Bonjour Francis, Toni, Gilbert." She didn't wanna face them because she knew they were probably not dressed. So instead she continued making breakfast. She handed them the plates and separated the food she made. "Hey this is Awesome!" Gilbert said pointing at the pancakes. "Es Bueno!" "Son bon!" "M-merci!" Madeline was Happy to hear her friends liked them!

After breakfast Madeline cleaned up the kitchen. Francis and Toni were trying to help Gilbert with the whole l'amour thing. Gilbert just stared at them like if he was saying "Are you serious?" Francis just nodded and he gave Gilbert a tux. "What the fuck is this for?" "So you can take Madeline on a date~." "Si, Si! Para el Amor~." Gilbert just stared at them. "I will 'andel the rest! Now go get ready Mon Ami!"

After Madeline had done the chores Francis told her to get nice and pretty. Madeline didn't know why but she still did anyways. She put on one of the dresses that Felicja had chosen out for her when they went to the mall. Then she combed her hair. She went downstairs to see Francis holding an envelope. He gave the envelope to Madeline. She opened it and read it. It said:

_Come to Giardino Fresco at 7pm.~_

Madeline just stared at the Card then faced Francis again. "your escort will be moi~" Madeline could only blush, she walked into the car and they drove off.

Madeline got out the car to see the Vargas twins in there! "Ve~ Hi Maddie!" "Hey." "H-hello Feliciana, H-hello lovina!" "Your partner is awating Ve~" "Damn patato bastard" Lovina mumbled so Maddie didn't hear her. After Maddie left Toni Rushed over and tackle glomped Lovina.

Madeline was following Feliciana to the table were her 'partner' was awaiting. When they got closer to the table she saw someone wearing a sort of mask. She couldn't tell who it was but she sat down anyways. "Ve~ ill leave you two ill be back with the menus~"

Gilbert then took off the mask face thing and threw it on the chair. Maddie was surprised to see Gilbert there she didn't really expct him to be there! "G-Gil?" "Hey Birdie!" "B-birdie?" Gilbert paused then he started to explain. "Yah Birdie because your as cute as a baby bird!" Then he reached out and put his hands on his head and he took out a yellow fluffy looking thing. "Like this awesome little guy! His name is Gilbird." Maddie looked at the little bird. "_piyo" _Maddie couldn't help but smile at the little bird. She started to pet Gilbird softly. He was calm. "Wow Gilbird isn't really used to people petting him! Maybe he really like you Birdie." "Haha maybe so" She cupped her hands for Gilbird to Hop onto her hands and so he did! Maddie brought the bird close to her face. She was still smiling at how cute the little bird was. Before she gave Gilbird back to Gilbert she gave him a little kiss on his head. "Piyo!" "hehe Gilbird is happy!"

After talking for a little while Feli came back with the menu's. "Ve~ Here are you menu's!" Then she handed them the menu's. After they took them Feli left so they can decide. "Gilbert?" "Hmm? Oh ya birdie?" "Why did you want to see me?" "B-because w-well…" 'DAMNIT GILL JUST SAY IT!' "Well its just Ich liebe dich Vögelchen." It took a moment for Maddie to understand what Gil had said. Maddie could feel tears of happiness go down her cheek. "je t'aime trop." She said then she hugged him. Gilbert hugged back and saw that Francis gave him a thumbs up.

When they got home Maddie went upstairs to change. Francis went up to Gilbert. "If you even DARE break mon petite Madeline's heart I swear I will kill you! ... Well have a nice relationship~!" Gilbert was kinda scared now. "O-ok." After a while Maddie came downstairs to see Feli, Lovina, Toni, Francis, Gilbert, and even Ludwig! "H-hey guys why are you here?" "We came to congratulate you on your new relationship!" Feli was more than happy for Gil and Maddie. She was now asking a lot of questions. Lovina kept telling Toni that those Damn potato bastards keep taking her friends away.

After Everyone had left Francis and Gilbert were the only ones left. Madeline was in the kitchen washing the dishes. She felt hands wrap around her waist. She turned to see Gilbert and he surprised her with a kiss. Maddie turned around so she was facing Gilbert. Gilbert could only stare at her Because of how beautiful she was. "je t'aime." Maddie said with a smile on her Face! "Ich liebe dich Birdie"

-line break-

**Hey! Hope you liked my little story~ Im sorry if it sucked D: Don't kill me please! Ill give you some pasta!**

**Feliciana:Ve~**

**Ludwig:-takes Feli and leaves-**

**France:ohohohohh~**

**Canada:-is being hugged by Prussia-**

**Prussia:-is kissing Canada's Forehead-**

**Me:Forever alone! D:**

**Norway:-is drunk- -`hugs me-**

**Me:Wha!**


End file.
